bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Contents/General Rules
The general rules to BootlegGames Wiki. Take your time to read these before editing/creating articles. Editing Rules ='Opinions'= The purpose of this wiki is to inform and not to tell people what you think. We don't want you to write about what you think about the game or certain aspects of it. You can state that the developer/publisher/game has been notorious or famous for something but we're not a review site. ='Speculation/False Info'= If you believe there's a connection or have a theory about something, you're better off discussing about it before writing it in the article so others can discuss about it. Do not put false info on the wiki; if we see something that's questionable, we will question you about it and if you're unable to back it up, it will be deleted and you might be banned. ='Irrelevant Info'= When writing your article, you should be writing specifically about your topic. The front page does state we are "A Wiki dedicated to unlicensed and bootleg video games". Some articles may involve a licensed game ported to another console or a franchise that's a target of bootlegs; these articles can have mentions, comparisons or short summaries about the source it's based on. However, a good chunk of information should not be dedicated to said source as that's not the main focus. Eventually, these games or consoles show up in videos or streams and as a result, they become much more well known. While gameplay videos are fine (although check the before uploading any), not every internet personality who has looked at the game needs to be mentioned. Some exceptions can fly if they're responsible for making the game or console super famous (Examples include Ashens with the POP Station as well as Joel from Vinesauce with 7 Grand Dad) but the mentions should just be a bullet point in a "Trivia" section with a link to the original video. Do not upload their videos; even if you have permission, their videos will most likely not fit our guidelines. ='Article Layouts/Uploading Guidelines'= The help page on this site has a few guides on how to create a proper article, how to format your article and how to upload files properly. We won't strike you for minor formatting hiccups; those can usually be fixed up with a quick edit. (Example: Forgetting to italicize a game title) However, what's not excusable is if the article looks completely sloppy and is not up to the wiki's standards. There's no reason as to why you couldn't follow the guides we have put up. We also have guides on how to upload files properly. Once again, take the time to read them before you upload. There's no excuse if the files disregard these rules. Do not upload or post links to illegal or unauthorized files. This especially includes ROMs consisting of any of these games on this site. Despite the fact these games were made without any licensing, bootleg games are still bound by copyright. While most games listed on the site are likely considered abandonware, distributing their ROMs is still considered illegal and will still conflict with Wikia's Terms of Use. (Abandonware is not the same as public domain; it's still copyrighted even though the laws may not be enforced) Online emulation sites aren't legal as well so do not link to them either. ='Grammar/Spelling/Language'= This isn't much of an offense but try to write it in a way that other people can understand it. We won't strike you for typos or grammar mistakes as those are easy to fix. If we do see recurring major grammar/spelling mistakes from you, you will be alerted and if ignored, it could even lead to a ban. The only exception to this rule is if it's a quote from the source you're writing about. Also, when writing the articles themselves, refrain from using vulgar language unless once again, you're quoting from the source. ='Vandalism/Flaming/Trolling/Spamming/Advertising'= None of this will be tolerated and you will be banned. Banning If you've caused a minor issue or broke a rule, you'll just get a warning at most; these will end up on your talk page. However, repeated offenses can lead to a ban. Usually the length of the ban depends on the offenses themselves and how many you committed. If you continue to ignore repeated warnings and/or bans, you could eventually face a permanent ban. If you are permanently banned here, you're not banned from the forums and the Discord channel. However, it does not work vice versa; getting banned from the forums will get you banned here as well. If you're lucky, you could ask after some time has passed and if you show you've improved, we might overturn it. We will not overturn a second permanent ban however. Any attempts at bypassing your ban will just involve the account and/or IP getting banned again. 'Regarding Unregistered Users' Wikia allows unregistered users to edit wikis such as BootlegGames Wiki itself. While not all the contributions were bad, due to past experiences with bad edits, unregistered users will end up getting harsher bans than someone with an account. We highly suggest you make an account, especially since there's benefits to having one. Discussion & Moderation Team Got a question or a problem? First off, here's the list of admins you can talk to and their talk pages (I highly suggest you read the section before doing so): *KingPepe2010 (KingPepe) *taizou *MLJY (MLX) If you think there's something that needs to be discussed about the wiki itself, I highly suggest you visit Bootleg Games Central Forums and post in the BootlegGames Wiki forum. Alternatively, you can also visit our discord channel and post in the #bgw channel.